


寂静的声音

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵光 - Freeform, 喵美丽 - Freeform, 美丽光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 4





	寂静的声音

为了完成复仇，埃斯蒂尼安习惯于将自己常年沉浸在战斗中，以至于将这种习惯遍及了他生活的所有，他不在乎见过谁，认识谁，去过哪里去往何处。偶尔龙骑士会注视着血红的龙眼一言不发，血流里微微沸腾着刺痛起来，有时候他会像大梦一场一样醒来，有时候又觉得沉入梦境里更深。

所以龙骑士离开伊修加德后，几乎是几年连只言片语都不曾捎回。捎给谁呢？埃斯蒂尼安想，他没有要牵挂的人，他们比他要强悍也更精于生活地多。不过再怎么善于活着的人，海德琳也会呼唤他们的归去，阔别山岳之都数年后，他第一次从遥远的沙漠返回雪国，是来自白猪们送来的艾默里克的请求，他依稀有点印象的、为数不多还固守着龙骑士之名的厄丝蒂安，在她和龙血奋斗着的孤苦日子中，精灵女孩唯一牵挂着的父亲去世了。

“……请照看一下那位龙骑士吧，”艾默里克在纸上对他说，他几乎能透过浸着冰冷霜雪气息的纸片看见蓝眼睛精灵蹙着眉头为一切不尽人意叹气的样子，“虽说龙骑士团业已并入骑士团，实际上你明白血战前夕已经差不多是解散状态了……他们都已经牺牲了……”

“大概……你和他算得上厄丝蒂安女士唯一亲近的人了吧。”

那么，他也会回来吗？埃斯蒂尼安想，如果艾默里克向那个人倾诉的话，无论天涯海角，他也一定会赶回来的……所以埃斯蒂尼安也上路了。

他在蒙托尔甘的葬礼上见到了青年，以及掩藏在他背后哀恸而悲痛的女孩，固执的龙骑士仍然不愿意以被污秽之血回归皇都，只能乔装打扮了隐藏在为数不多的人中与亡父最后见一面。他看见青年的视线越过层叠的人群，微微向他点了点头，龙血亲昵地为自己熟悉的兄弟血脉所躁动起来。

埃斯蒂尼安转过头，注视着最后一抔土落了下去。

而后第二次返程，是关乎他自己了。异乡的英雄在摇晃的航船上找到了他，把艾默里克的来信从废纸篓里扒出来在他面前摊开。

“他已经去世了，”年轻人的眼睛柔软又明亮，没有固执的谴责也没有欲言又止的叹息，“感激也好，怨恨也好，就当是去和自己的过往道别吧。再说艾默里克也很忙的，抽空写一封四五页的信七弯八拐地再三斟酌措辞告诉你这件事，多少也体谅下你稀有的朋友吧。”

你倒是对皇都的事很清楚啊，龙骑士干巴巴地说，还以为你早就跑不见影了。

年轻的伙伴耸耸肩，“能够帮上他的忙，我很高兴，”他有些赧然地笑起来，干脆径直给龙骑士收拾起了行李，“我希望你们都能好好的……艾默里克没法一天到晚在外面跑，所以我就暂时又留下来帮忙处理下周边蛮族的关系了。”

“差不多的时候，我想我也会上路了。”

据说雅伯里克拒绝了总骑士长将自己名字列入龙骑士的荣誉名单里的提议，只是委托了占星台少数几个相识的人将自己远远地葬在高地的某个角落就行，他们风尘仆仆地回来的时候，葬礼早就结束了。埃斯蒂尼安在灰白的墓碑前伫立着，粗糙的阴影和刻痕草草地拓在石头上，簇拥着那个不起眼的人类的名字，教他生活，教他战斗，他偶尔记得噼啪的火炉边肉汤的味道，年轻生涩的龙骑士受了重伤，照顾一个过于早熟阴郁的小孩子并不利落，他也只是沉默着把稀薄补给里的东西都拨给了埃斯蒂尼安，笨拙地用简陋苍白的关怀填补他胸膛里的那个空洞。后来他拒绝了日渐衰老的人类的照顾并拔枪相向，那股粗糙的、由雪水煮熟的熏肉气味，逐渐在他愤怒咆哮的龙血里忘得一干二净。

埃斯蒂尼安向身后瞥过去，年轻的龙骑士和皇都的执政官正并肩站在一起说着什么，发凉的日光滑过青年翘起的发梢落进精灵宝石一样的眼睛里闪烁着，像是有所感应，抱着胳膊的龙骑士忽地扭过头看向埃斯蒂尼安，若有所思的精灵也抬起头望着他。

“要回去了吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安点点头。

他的胸膛里曾经有块发白的空洞，茫然的、孤独地滋长着，雅伯里克的契机指引他认识了一位骑士，又带给他一位继承者。他们和前任龙骑士一起远离了寂静的墓地，踏过柔软坚硬的雪，龙血铸就的重甲碰过细致华美的外袍，尖枪蹭着长剑。金色的，蓝色的光芒拂开被灰烬掩埋的血和心脏，黏稠而无声的亲密和联系牢牢牵着他，埃斯蒂尼安的心跳动起来，在胸腔里的空洞雀跃着回响。他腰间的妮美雅百合掉落在地，白色的花瓣融化在雪地里，那些长久的憎恨也就此坠落下去。

年轻的冒险者竭力扬起胳膊对偷偷翘了会议来送行的艾默里克使劲挥手（“——露琪亚——露琪亚阁下在你后面啊——！”），龙骑士抱着手站在另一边，他和青年将在下个航空港口道别，如今他才感觉像是刚刚醒来，让皇都升起的云端让大地融化的日光都变得美妙轻盈，他的心高高浮起，脚下走过的感觉却越发坚实牢固。

第三次……最后一次回到伊修加德，埃斯蒂尼安只去见了艾默里克一个人。

精灵曾经带着笑意的细长眉眼变得疲惫不堪，曾经在自己胸膛徘徊过的茫然的空洞，现在在他的蓝眼睛里沉下去，慢慢地只剩下沉默和钝痛。

骑士长把酒杯和瓶子胡乱往龙骑士面前推了推，撑着头艰难地倚靠在沉重的木椅上。

“你喝太多了，”埃斯蒂尼安干巴巴地说，“明天会头疼。”

在路上的时候他想过很多话，本来并不是安慰，所以最后精灵也觉得都是废话干脆不说了，他只是想起那些遇见那个人后的过往，像一幢漆黑的陈旧晦涩的空屋，被一束莽撞炽热的阳光冒冒失失地破窗而入，滚烫的，缓慢又坚决地融化着灰尘和积雪。

厄丝蒂安难过地问他，您在想什么呢？他想那些不见了的东西，他们堆积了思念和哀悼的墓碑，他要如何找到一处已不可寻觅的断开了的联系。

龙骑士就着艾默里克的杯子把剩下的酒随意灌下去，一路上被风雪拉扯过的咽喉呛得火辣辣地疼，他想着那时候拉拉菲尔小姑娘的痛哭，阿尔菲诺学会了用沉默掩饰，猫魅族女士看向窗口时闪烁的浸了水的眼睛，同样沉重的疲惫和不可遏止的衰落拖拽着所有人陷入痛苦，而他们却无法惩罚责备始作俑者。

“他问过我想不想到外面走一走……”艾默里克有些迟钝地开口，他的意识有些模糊而缓慢，“我可能说了‘好’吧……下一次，下一次工作完后就……”

人造水晶的杯子磕在桌上，轻微的碰蹭声摇晃着骑士的思绪，他的眼睛眯起来，眼前一直站得挺拔的龙骑士的身影在炉火边晃动着，坚硬又柔和。

“不用下一次了，”埃斯蒂尼安打断他，“这一次吧。”

龙骑士垂下头，炉火柔软的橙色和窗外月光寂静的银色交替着从他长发边坠落，“我会去找到他的，连同你的份一起。”

艾默里克闭了闭眼，又睁开，他垂下眼睛盯着映着盈盈火光的桌面，露出一点晦涩的，疲惫柔软的笑意，“好的……”精灵骑士慢慢合上眼靠在桌子上，轻飘又含糊地回答，他的思绪和意识逐渐被陷入更温暖明亮的梦境，“我会努力追上你们的……”

埃斯蒂尼安拨开精灵额前凌乱的发梢，他盯着艾默里克沉睡中轻微发颤的睫毛，想起当初第一次从邪龙的低语中挣脱苏醒时候所见的青年，枕着椅背和胳膊休憩的陌生而熟悉的面容。他们安然入睡后的松懈模样，是他长久渴望的平静与安宁。

“喂。”

埃斯蒂尼安再一次踏上旅途，是冰雪开始有消融迹象的初春，这一次艾默里克还是被议会扣下了，飞艇扬帆的时候，龙骑士自言自语着，那个曾经被光与热所浸泡的名字从他的叹息里散开，带着不可言说的思绪坠落进云海的虚空里。

“我们走吧。”


End file.
